It is known that the basic components of the presently commercially available preparations for the hygiene and the cleaning of the skin and, more particularly, for the scalp and of hair, are the detergent compounds of the ionic type.
It is also known that the action of these compounds with respect to the skin, the scalp and the hair is a rather strong fat removing action, which is responsible for a number of drawbacks which to date have not been satisfactorily solved.
In fact, an extreme fat removing effect causes an objectionable stimulation of the sebum secretion, the more frequent is the use of the said preparation the higher is the secretion, with the attendant requirement of even more frequent washings.
It is thus possible that a vicious circle is set up which at the very end may induce and/or make worse seborrhea status, with the attendant weakening and possibility of hair fall out, with undesired irritated layers of the scalp and of the skin being thus formed. These serious and acknowledged drawbacks are furthermore accompanied by aesthetically undesirable features, which are only partially relieved by the presence of other ingredients in the formulation of the subject preparations.